


Lardner's Ring

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Robin Hood Revisited [22]
Category: Pillars of the Earth - fusion, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The 100 - freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)





	1. Birthday Messages

**Locksley Manor. Main room.  
** _(It’s Gisborne’s birthday celebration. Allan enters through the back door, spies Gisborne in the far corner, and meanders through the guests to him.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Irritably:)_ “Excuse me. _(Allan finds Gisborne pouring wine into a goblet.)_ Guy. There’s a, er, messenger outside with a letter, but he’s insisting he gives it to the lord of the manor in person.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Is it from Lady Marian?” _(About to take a drink.)_  
 **Allan:** “No, he’s says it from the King.” _(Gisborne realises it’s a message intended for Robin, lowers his cup and stares at Allan.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “The King?” __  
(Allan nods. Gisborne sets down his goblet and rushes to the main door, Allan in his wake.)  
 ****

**Courtyard.  
** _(Gisborne steps outside, looks around and sees no messenger.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “So where is he, then?”  
 **Allan:** “Well, he was here a minute ago.”  
 **Gisborne’s Man:** “He thought Robin was still lord of the manor. Maybe he found out he wasn’t and ran off.”  
 **Gisborne:** “And what fool told him that?”  
 _(Behind Gisborne, the top half of a stable door opens, revealing the jester hired for the party.)  
_ **Fool:** “It’s not a secret, is it?” _(Raises his eyebrows.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “Fool! _(to Allan:)_ Get after him. I want that letter.”   
**Allan:** “Yeah.” _(Turns to leave.)_  
 **Fool:** “He won’t get far. He’s only on foot. Hah!”  
 _(Gisborne glares at the Fool.)  
_ **Allan:** “Hey, guards, come on.”  
 _(Allan and two of Gisborne’s men run off as the Sheriff arrives on horseback.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Happy birthday, Gisborne.”  
 **Gisborne:** ”Thank you, my Lord.”  
 **Sheriff:** “I’ve brought you a gift. _(Indicates the carriage pulling up behind him. The door swings open and Isabella appears from inside.)_ She couldn’t bear to miss her big brother’s birthday. _(Gisborne glares at him.)_ Party going well, is it?”  
 **Gisborne:** “We’ve got a problem.” 

**Sherwood Forest. Robin & Marian’s Clearing. Morning.  
** _(Sunlight trickles through the leaves of the trees down into the small clearing. Reclined luxuriously on a couple of sleeping furs, a young woman lays sleeping. A young man lays next to her, propped up on an elbow smiling as she continues to doze peacefully. A small frown creases the woman’s features briefly before her eyes flutter open. Taking a moment to take in her surroundings and remember where she is, Marian looks up to see Robin smiling down at her.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Her voice a little raspy:)_ “Morning.”  
 **Robin:** _(Smiling:)_ “Good morning, sleep well?”  
 _(Robin hands her a waterskin which Marian accepts gratefully. As Marian sits up to take a long sip of water, Robin gets to his feet and walks over to retrieve his bow.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand:)_ “I’ve not slept that well in years.”  
 **Robin:** _(His back to her:)_ “Well I am glad. You’ve been needing a good sleep for awhile now.”  
 **Marian:** _(Smiles:)_ “Must have been all the pent up energy keeping me awake.”  
 **Robin:** “Must have been. _(Turns to face her, Smirking:)_ Glad I could help.”  
 **Marian:** “Hmm.”  
 **Robin:** _(Ruefully:)_ “We have to be getting back. I promised the gang we’d be back by morning.”  
 **Marian:** _(Beginning to stretch languidly:)_ “Promised the gang or promised Much? I swear Robin that man fusses over you more than- _(Noticing that Robin is staring at her, mouth agape:)_ Robin? What’s the matter? _(Receiving no response Marian frowns a moment then looks down to see the cause of Robin’s muteness.)_ Oh. _(Grins:)_ Sorry.”  
 _(Marian covers herself, remembering for the first time since waking that she is in fact gloriously naked under the furs. Robin, his mouth suddenly very dry, walks back towards Marian and reaches for the waterskin. Offering it to him with one hand, Marian quickly pulls Robin down beside her with the other, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss.)  
_ **Robin:** _(As they part:)_ “What was I saying?”  
 **Marian:** _(Innocently:)_ “I believe you were coming back to bed?”  
 **Robin:** _(Grins:)_ “What would I do without you?”  
 _(As they lean in for another kiss however, they are distracted by noises coming from the distance. They both turn and hear several voices, one in particular that is familiar to both of them.)  
_ **Allan:** “Just give us the letter and we’ll let you go, all right?”  
 **McLellan:** “No!“ _  
(Scrambling quickly out of bed, Marian dashes around the clearing looking for her discarded items of clothing. Robin meanwhile rolling up their bedrolls and grabbing their weapons. As Marian pulls on her cloak and runs a hand through her hair, Robin hands her her bow.)  
_ **Robin:** “Ready? _(Marian nods.)_ Let’s go.”

**Sherwood Forest. Outside Locksley.  
** _(McLellan, the King’s messenger, hops on his crutches as fast as he can. He has a cage, a wooden frame with a loose basket weave for sides, slung over his shoulder. Allan, flanked by two of the Sheriff’s men, is following determined to retrieve the King’s message. McLellan loses them temporarily and scales a tree, lodges the cage in the branches above him, then looks down at Allan, who has noticed that the tracks suddenly disappear. As Allan stands under the tree, the wooden leg starts cracking from the weight. Allan hears it and looks up just before McLellan drops to the ground, landing flat on his back. He lies there, unable to move and moaning. Allan and the men go to him.)  
_ **Allan:** “Give us the message from the King.”   
**McLellan:** “It’s for Robin of Locksley and his eyes only.”   
**Allan:** “Just give it to me or we’ll take it from you.”   
**Robin:** _(Flippantly:)_ “Don’t you know it’s rude to read other people’s mail? _(Robin stands with his bow horizontal and two arrows nocked. The tips are resting against his splayed fingers, aiming one each at Allan and Gisborne’s Man 2.)_ By the time you get close enough to use those swords, _(Marian, in her cloak, steps out from behind a tree with her longbow drawn.)_ you’ll be so full of arrows you’ll look like hedgehogs. _(Gisborne’s Man 2 runs off. Allan stays. Robin laughs and turns the bow to Allan. McLellan groans.)_ So… this is what Gisborne’s dogsbody does, is it?”   
**Allan:** “I’m not his dogsbody. I’m his right-hand man.”   
**Robin:** “Oh. I couldn’t face myself in the morning if I was you.”   
**Allan:** “I count my money in the morning.” _  
_ **Marian:** “While you two are squabbling, there’s a man in agony over there.”   
**Robin:** “Run back to your master. Go on.”   
_(Allan starts running. Robin and Marian lower their bows and rush over to McLellan who has unfortunately died.)  
_ **Marian:** “Do you practice little speeches like that?”  
 **Robin:** “Like what?”  
 **Marian:** “You’ll be so full of arrows you’ll look like hedgehogs.”  
 **Robin:** “No, it just came to mind.”  
 _(Robin kneels by McLellan and sets his bow and arrows on the ground.)  
_ **Marian:** “You practise, don’t you?”  
 **Robin:** _(Insistently, looking at Marian:)_ “No.“ _  
(Robin looks at the folded square of parchment in the messengers hand covered entirely with an enormous red wax seal.)  
_ **Robin:** “It’s the royal seal. It is from Richard. _(Peels the wax off and unfolds the letter. Reading the message. Sighs.)_ He wants reinforcements. He wants more men. I mean, he still has no idea. He has no idea what’s happening in England!”  
 **Marian:** “The message you sent with Carter can’t have reached the King yet.”   
**Robin:** “Well, many a courier get intercepted. I mean, the proof of that’s right here in front of you. _(Continues reading the message.)_ He wants me to send a note back with… _(squints at the name…)_ with Lardner, telling him how many men I can recruit and when I’ll arrive.”   
**Marian:** “Well, you can’t do that now, can you?”   
**Robin:** “But… this… this isn’t Lardner. This… this is McLellan. This is Laurence McLellan.”   
**Marian:** “Well then, who’s Lardner?”   
_(They look at each other questioningly.)_

**Locksley Manor. Main room.**   
_(Gisborne sits with the Sheriff and Isabella at a table while the guests mingle.)_ **  
Sheriff:** “So, where are they, Gisborne?”   
_(The Fool presents a covered tray on the table.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “They’ll be here.”   
**Fool:** _(Lifts the lid off the tray.)_ “Woodcock, Sir Guy. Birthday treat. _(Replaces the lid.)_ Shall I get started?”   
**Gisborne:** _(Irritably:)_ “If you must.“   
_(The Fool spins round on his heel with a flourish and steps away.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Your men had better get to him before Robin does.”   
_(The Sheriff turns away and Gisborne takes a drink. The Fool regales the party guests with his take on King Richard much to the delight of the Sheriff.)  
_ **Fool:** “Richard the Lion-Heart they call him. Now… _(drums on a man’s back…)_ going into battle in a foreign land, it’s not the heart of a lion you want, is it? Huh? Since when did a heart hurt anybody? Huh? _(Motioning with both hands to Gisborne:)_ Come on, then. _(Hops in front of Gisborne.)_ Come on! I’ve got the heart of a lion! _(Turns away.)_ You can imagine the Saracens translating that, can’t you? _(The Sheriff is watching, chewing and seemingly unamused.)_ He’s got the what of a lion? _(Bends down to a man.)_ The teeth? _(Slowly turns to a man behind him.)_ The jaws? _(Turns to the first man. Clawing at him:)_ The claws? Nooooo. The heart. Richard the Lion-Claw, “Jerusalem’s yours, come in, sit down, help yourself.” _(Puts his arm round a young man.)_ Lion-Heart?”  
 _(Draws his finger across the young man’s neck.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “He’s good, very good.”   
**Fool:** “Forget about it! It’s no wonder it’s taking so long over there, is it? _(The crowd roar. The Sheriff giggles and claps. Gisborne smiles.)_ Mind you, mind you… _(Steps to Gisborne)_ … It’s better than his brother, isn’t it? Prince John. _(Leans on the table. The crowd are immediately silent. The Sheriff scowls.)_ What’s Prince John doing? _(The Sheriff motions to one of Gisborne’s men.)_ Sitting at home, heart of a dormouse?” _  
(Two of Gisborne’s men grab the Fool.)   
_**Sheriff:** “Prince John is a friend of mine.”   
**Fool:** “Oh no he isn’t.”   
**Sheriff:** “Oh yes he bloody well is and he’ll be here in Nottingham very soon!”   
_(The crowd gasps, Isabella’s eyes light up.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Will he really?”   
**Fool:** “It’s a joke! It’s what I do! I do other things. Let’s try some soothsaying. One day Prince John will be King of England.”   
**Sheriff:** “I know that already.”   
**Fool:** “But did you know that there’s something in Nottingham that can stop him?”   
**Sheriff:** “Like what?” _(The Fool wraps his legs round a post to stop himself.)  
_ **Fool:** “Lardner’s ring?” _(Tilts his head and raises his eyebrows.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Perturbed:)_ “What is Lardner’s ring?”   
**Fool:** “Well, let me go and I’ll tell you.” 

**Sheriff:** “Lock him in the cell overnight, flog him in the morning and then he’ll tell us! Now that really is funny!”   
_(Allan Enters.) **  
**_**Gisborne:** _(Standing up from the table:)_ “Where is he?”   
_(He stops in front of the table.)  
_ **Allan:** “Er… _(Distracted by the sight of Isabella.)_ he’s dead. Izzy…”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Hastily:)_ "What about the message?”   
**Allan:** “Oh, well, we got part of it, yeah, but Robin turned up.”   
**Sheriff:** _(Stands, roars:)_ “Turned up?! _(Quietly:)_ And got his message?“   
**Allan:** "I don’t know. Look, he kind of took us by surprise. All we heard him say was "Lardner,” that was it.“   
**Sheriff:** "Lardner… That’s what he said. _(at Gisborne:)_ I blame you for this! You had him on your _[throws a goblet at him]_ doorstep! And you let him _[throws another goblet)_ escape! You and your imbeciles! _(Throws a large bowl.)_ Six legs _[throws his plate at him, food flying.)_ against _[throws Gisborne’s plate]_ one and the one got away! _(Isabella, watches all this with much amusement, the Sheriff pulls the lid off the woodcock to throw it next, but the guests all gasp at the sight of a live dove on the tray. The Sheriff stops and looks at the bird, and then it flutters away. Everybody watches it in amazement for a moment, then the Sheriff replaces the lid.)_ There’s an explanation. There is always a rational explanation.” _(Looks at the bird.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outside Locksley.  
** _(McLellan’s cage, with a faint sound like a pigeon cooing emanating from it, remains lodged in the tree above Marian and Robin, who are taking care of McLellan’s body. Robin stands thinking behind the marker, a rough cross of sticks by the head, as Marian piles rocks over the corpse.)  
_ **Robin:** “I know I’m meant to be loyal and obedient, but… the King doesn’t know the facts. Once he does, he’ll return home.”   
**Marian:** _(Piles on the last rocks.)_ “And this is no time for you to go back to the Holy Land.”   
**Robin:** “We’re agreed, then.”   
_(Marian takes a drink from the flask as Robin watches her.)  
_ **Marian:** “Absolutely. _(Robin nods. Marian stands in the silence and bows her head, waiting for Robin to speak.)_ Would you like to say a few words? _(Robin nods, then is silent for a moment, thinking, looking over the grave. Gently:)_ Go on, then.”   
**Robin:** _(Thinks more with a slightly fearful look. Still staring over the grave:)_ “Will you marry me?”   
**Marian:** _(Looks up at Robin. Quietly, in disbelief:)_ “What?” _(Chuckles nervously.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Sighs. Glancing at her as he speaks:)_ “The first time I held my bow… I knew. _(Marian stares uncertainly at him, wondering where he’s going with this.)_ It felt right… like it had been made for me. And that’s how I feel about you. _(She smiles, tears in her eyes.)_ I promised your father I would protect and look after you. But it works both ways. I look after my bow because it protects and looks after me. Together we’re stronger. So… _(He steps to face her, sighs and bends down on one knee.)_ Marian, will you marry me?”   
**Marian:** “Robin, of every single man in the world… you are the only one who would… propose over a fresh grave by comparing me to _[chuckling:]_ your weapon.”   
**Robin:** “Well, is that a no?”   
**Marian:** “Who’ll give me away?”   
**Robin:** “I can ask the King.” _(Marian nods. Robin nods, looking up at her expectantly.)  
_ **Marian:** “So, we find Lardner and bring the King home, defeat the Sheriff… and get married.”   
**Robin:** _(Smiles ecstatically, glances to his right, then down and looks at Marian as he stands up.)_ “Well, that sounds like a plan.”   
_(Marian steps into Robin’s arms and they kiss a long while, then stare into each other’s eyes.)_


	2. The Search Continues

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.  
** _(The Jailer is leading the Sheriff and Gisborne downstairs to visit the Fool.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “We know McLellan and the Fool spoke together so something was said about the ring of Lardner.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Maybe it’s got some kind of coded inscription on it.”  
 **Sheriff:** “No problem. We’ll just torture the Fool until he tells us.”  
 _(They reach the cell and find the door wide open. The Jailer peers incredulously inside, then turns to the Sheriff.)  
_ **Jailer:** “He’s disappeared.”  
 _(A dove is sitting on one of the iron bars of the door.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Whispers:)_ “Disappeared? _(The Sheriff glances back at Gisborne, then back slaps the Jailer.)_ I know that, you blithering oaf!”  
 _(The Sheriff glowers at Gisborne, then leaves. Gisborne glares at the Jailer, then follows. The dove on the door tilts its head and blinks.)_  
 ****

**Locksley. A peasant’s cottage.  
** _(Gisborne bursts into the cottage.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Know anyone called Lardner? _(The peasant woman shakes her head, holding her young boy’s head close and rocking him in fear.)_ Have you ever known or heard of anyone… _(Gisborne lifts ups her left hand, revealing a pearl ring on her finger….)_ or anything called Lardner?”  
 _(Gisborne rips the ring off and leaves.)_  
 ****

**Locksley.  
** _(Allan addresses a woman walking through the village.)  
_ **Allan:** “Lardner’s ring? What is it? _(The terrified woman shakes her head.)_ What is it?” _(Gisborne’s men bring an old woman forward. Gisborne holds up a ring and walks up and down the line of peasants.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “Tell us where it is or we will take every ring in this village.” _(Gisborne tosses the ring into a bowl on a table behind him,where it clinks against others as Will and Djaq watch from behind a fence.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Must be some kind of ring tax.”  
 **Will:** “Allan’s with them.”  
 _(Allan and the men go around taking rings from every finger as Gisborne slowly walks down the line, watching.)  
_ **Old Woman:** “Leave me alone! I don’t know anything!”  
 _(Allan tries to pry the ring off her hand, but it won’t come off. He lets go and she waves her hands helplessly. Gisborne storms over.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Right. You’ve had your chance. _(Gisborne grabs her hand, holds it up to the villagers and brandishes his curved dagger as she wails and pleads.)_ Lose the ring or lose the finger. _(Gisborne places the old woman’s hand on the table.)_ Somebody knows where Lardner is.”  
 _(At the mention of the name “Lardner,” Djaq’s mouth widens. She turns to Will.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Did he say Lar’d-nar?”  
 **Will:** “Does that mean something to you?”  
 **Old Woman:** “I don’t know anything!”  
 _(Djaq stares at Gisborne with knowing eyes. Allan pulls a conveniently located hourglass from under the table and sets it on top.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “So, when the sand runs out… _(raises his curved dagger)_ … the finger comes off.” 

**Djaq:** “Can we risk it?”   
**Will:** “Yeah, we have to. I’ll take them the long way round, lead them away from camp.” _(Gisborne raises his knife, and starts to bring it down when Djaq stands up.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Stop! _(Everybody turns to Djaq. Gisborne still has hold of the woman’s wrist.)_ I know who Lardner is. And I know about his ring.”   
**Will:** _(Folds his arms.)_ “Let the woman go.”   
**Gisborne:** “You’re in Robin Hood’s gang, aren’t you?”   
**Will:** “Let the woman go!”   
_(Gisborne raises the woman’s arm, then visibly releases it.)_   
**Gisborne:** “Now… tell me about Lardner.”   
**Djaq:** “You’ll have to catch us first!”   
_(Will and Djaq run towards two horses tethered nearby.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Get after them!”   
_(Gisborne’s men scramble to the chase as Will and Djaq reach the horses. Djaq quickly untangles the reins from the post, but Will can’t untie the white stallion. Gisborne’s men hop over the fence.)  
_ **Will:** _(_ _Impatiently to the reins:)_ “Come on!”  
(Glances at the approaching guards. The guards draw as they get near. Will gives up on the knot and pulls out his hand axe while keeping his back to them. He looks behind him and ducks as the first man swings his sword at him and hits the post instead. Will stands up behind the man’s sword arm, swinging his axe into the guard’s stomach. He reaches back as the next man attacks, and elbows him in the face, sending him to the ground. He turns around and sees Djaq running away on the horse with Gisborne, Allan, and two other men in pursuit. He starts to run after them, but is knocked down by a guard, who holds his knife at Will’s throat. Will drops his axe as Djaq rides away with Gisborne, Allan and the two men on her tail.)  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Much and Little John must have been practicing, because Much has his sword out and Little John is holding his staff defensively upright. Much notices Robin and Marian returning, smiles and taps his sword against Little John’s buttocks. Little John puts his staff away as Marian takes the bow and quiver from Robin. Robin heads straight for Much.)_ **  
Robin:** _(Taking off his knife belt:)_ “Much, when we were in the Holy Land, do you remember anybody called Lardner?”   
_(Marian hands off the bows and quiver to Little John, then takes off her cloak.)  
_ **Much:** “No. Why?” _(Heads for his bunk.)_  
 **Robin:** “Because I have to find him. _(Marian crosses next to Robin to hang up her cloak as Robin hangs up his knife belt next to it. He turns around and puts one hand on a beam overhead, looking around as behind him Marian ties off the curtain which hides their wardrobe. Much pulls his scabbard off the bunk and starts to sheath his sword.)_ Where’s, er, where’s Will and Djaq?”   
**Much:** _(Pointedly, a bit miffed:)_ “They _said_ they’ve gone to get some honey.”   
_(Pushes his sword home.)  
_ **Little John:** “They’ll be back soon.”   
**Much:** _(Tosses his scabbard on the bunk and puts his hands on his hips. Suspiciously:)_ “If that’s what they’ve gone for. _(They all look at him questioningly. Little John folds his arms.)_ But why does it need two of them, hm? _(Raises each index finger up.)_ “Honey” is one of those things.“   
_(Marian looks at Robin, puzzled.)_

**Robin:** _(Chuckles.)_ "What things?”   
**Much:** _(Stepping up next to Little John:)_ “Well, what do you call it when you use a sweet innocent word but what you really mean is something else?”   
**Little John:** “A lie.”   
**Much:** “No.”   
**Marian:** “A euphemism?”   
**Much:** “Euphemism. _(Points at Marian.)_ Exactly. _(Looking pointedly at Robin and Marian:)_ Yes, there’s a bit too much "honey” going on round here, if you ask me. _(Marian smiles shyly and Robin laughs silently, looking up. Marian glances at him.)_ Will and Djaq nipping off together… _(crossing in front of Little John:)_ …you two going for long walks in the forest.“   
**Little John:** _(Quietly to Robin:)_ "He’s jealous.”   
**Robin:** _(Nods and raises his eyebrows at Little John, smiling broadly. Mouths:)_ “Yeah.” _(Smiles at Much.)  
_ **Much:** “What happened to fighting for justice and rebelling against the Sheriff? We should be _[swings a fist]_ sticking together. _(Marian stares at Much, not knowing how to reply.)_ Instead we’re splitting into couples. Anyway, while you two’ve been off gallivanting, we’ve had to, er—”   
**Robin:** _(Interrupting:)_ “We haven’t been "gallivanting.”   
**Much:** “I know what you’ve been up to.”   
**Marian:** _(Seriously:)_ “We’ve been burying a corpse in the forest.”   
_(Much looks back and forth between Robin and Marian.)  
_ **Much:** _(to Robin:)_ “Is that a euphemism? _(Robin bursts out laughing as Marian blushes.)_ My point is, to be perfectly honest… __(Much puts his arm round Little John.)_ …_ I don’t fancy mine much.” __(Marian chuckles.)_  
_ **Clarke:** "Aw, Much. You’ll always have me.” __  
(Everyone turns to see Clarke entering the camp.)

**Sherwood Forest. Near Locksley.  
** _(Gisborne, Allan, and Gisborne’s men gallop after Djaq. At a fork in the road, Gisborne holds up a hand to stop and walks his horse round in a circle, looking for tracks on the ground. He looks down the left fork.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “That way!”  
 _(Gisborne gallops off and the rest follow. Djaq comes out from behind a tree and runs back to camp.)_  
 ****

**Outlaws’ Camp.  
Robin: **“Princess. _(Bows:)_ We are honoured.”  
 **Clarke:** “Very funny. _(To Marian:)_ So I see you’ve settled in nicely?”  
 **Much:** _(Cutting In:)_ “Oh yes, but there’s still plenty of room, now that Allan- _(Little John nudges Much with his elbow at the mention of Allan’s name.)_ Yes er..well. Who wants breakfast?”  
 _(Much heads over to the kitchen to start meal preparations.)  
_ **Robin:** _(To Clarke:)_ “Any news on when we can expect the siege to take place?”  
 **Clarke:** “No. _(To Marian:)_ But your help was invaluable.”  
 **Marian:** “Glad I could help.”  
 **Robin:** “I’m uneasy about this, Clarke. Are you sure we can trust the Commander not to kill the Sheriff once she has him prisoner?”  
 **Clarke:** “Lexa knows what’s at stake for all of us. She’s given me her word that Vaisey won’t be harmed once we take the castle.”  
 **Little John:** _(Bitterly:)_ “Not that the devil deserves mercy.”  
 **Robin:** “Be that as it may, John. It’s just not worth provoking the Prince, whatever Lexa might think.”  
 **Marian:** _(Noticing the pensive look on Clarke’s face:)_ “Hey, is everything all right?”  
 _(Clarke looks to Marian and seems to want to say something then reluctantly decides against it.)_  
 **Clarke:** “I’m fine. Just starved. _(Changing the subject:)_ Do we have any honey?” __  
 ****

**Further on in the forest.  
** _(A riderless horse gallops across the path of the Fool, who is coming down the slope to the road.)  
_ **Fool:** _(Holding his hands up to the horse:)_ “Whoa, whoa, whoa, there, horsey. This is my lucky day, this is. _(Puts his hands on his hips and smiles. Gisborne and company arrive and stop. The Fool’s face falls.)_ Or it was.”  
 _(Grabs the horse’s bridle and pats its shoulder.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Robin, at the cache, has pulled a ring from a sack and is looking at as Marian and Clarke try to appease Much.)  
_ **Marian:** “Honestly, Much it was delicious.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Agreeing:)_ “Truly, superb.”  
 **Much:** “Really? _(Both women nod.)_ Well thank you, ladies. _(To Little John:)_ Nice to know my cooking is appreciated by some people.”  
 **Little John:** “They’re just being polite, Much. It’s called manners.”  
 **Much:** “Well whatever you call it, the rest of you would do well to learn some manners. _(As he sees Clarke about to go clean her plate:)_ No, please! Allow me.” _  
(Much leans over and takes away both Marian and Clarke’s empty dishes. Little John looks knowingly over at them and both women give him their best innocent smiles. Little John chuckles to himself as Djaq returns.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Robin?”  
 _(Robin hastily puts away the sack and turns to Djaq.)  
_ **Robin:** “What’s happened?”  
 **Djaq:** “It’s Gisborne. _(Much, Little John, Clarke and Marian gather round.)_  
He’s at Locksley, terrorising the people.”  
 **Robin:** “What?”  
 **Djaq:** “He’s searching for Lardner’s ring.”  
 _(Robin and Marian look at each other, amazed and concerned.)_


	3. Nab him, Jab him, Tab him, Grab him, Catch that pigeon now.

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff ’s quarters.  
** _(The Sheriff is sat inspecting the inside of the lid from the woodcock’s platter with Isabella by his side when Gisborne enters.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Ah. Gisborne the gullible. _(Gisborne turns his head away and rolls his eyes.)_ We’ve got something to show you.”   
**Isabella:** “The Fool has about as much ability to predict the future as your horse.”   
**Gisborne:** “How can you be so sure?”   
**Isabella:** “The same way we figured out his little resurrection trick.”   
**Sheriff:** _(Holding the lid over an apple on the platter. Pointing at the apple:)_ “First you see it… _(holds the lid over it…)_ then you don’t… _(lifts the lid, pointing…)_ there it is… _(sets the lid down)_ … and there it isn’t.”   
**Gisborne:** _(Impatiently:)_ “Yeah, what’s your point? _(The Sheriff puts both hands on the handle and lifts up the lid. The apple is gone.)_ How’d you do that?”   
**Sheriff:** _(Replaces the lid.)_ “Mm… You simply pull up on the handle here, the claw grabs hold of the bird, you lift up the lid… _(lifts up the lid)_ … the bird’s gone. _(Replaces it. Gisborne frowns, not quite understanding it all yet. Miming as he speaks:)_ The cooked bird has been hollowed out, you put a live dove inside it and… _(waves his hands over it…)_ la-di-da-di-da, plate full of bird’s wings, hm? Your fool, he’s no sorcerer, he’s no soothsayer! _(Tapping the lid emphatically with each stressed syllable:)_ And he cannot predict the future.”   
**Gisborne:** “He was right about Lardner’s ring, though. _(To the door:)_ Bring ‘em in! Isabella, perhaps you may want to step outside for this…”   
**Sheriff:** “Nonsense Gisborne, this will give your sister a ripe opportunity to see how we deal with those who would dare challenge our authority. My own dear departed sister Davina would’ve appreciated it and I’m sure the same goes for Isabella here. You mustn’t neglect family, Guy.”   
**Isabella:** “Thank you, Vaisey.”   
_(Gisborne nods and steps aside as Will and the Fool are brought in in shackles with Allan following. Gisborne’s men shove Will and the Fool to their knees before the Sheriff as Allan stands tall behind them.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(The gang are listening to Djaq’s story. Marian and Robin sit on a short ladder used as steps, Clarke leans against the table. Robin has his chin in his hand. Much sits on a protruding root, holding a spoon. Little John stands next to him.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Back home, my uncle had a friend, the Sultan’s official pigeon handler.”  
 **Much:** “Wait. _(In disbelief:)_ He handles pigeons?”  
 **Djaq:** “Yes, he handles pigeons.”  
 **Much:** _(Scoffs slightly.)_ “It’s a job I s’pose.” _(Chuckles.)_  
 **Djaq:** _(Earnestly:)_ “It’s a very important job, Much. _(Much bites his tongue, having been successfully chastised. Little John glares at him as Djaq continues, her fascination and passion for the pigeons obvious.)_ Now, the Sultan’s very best pigeon, the smallest and quickest one, was a pigeon called Lar’d-nar.”  
 _(Robin immediately sees the connection.)_  
 **Robin:** “Right. Right, does he have a ring? And if he does, what’s so special about it?“  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff ’s quarters.  
** _(The Fool is also telling the Sheriff about carrier pigeons.)  
_ **Fool:** “The Saracens use pigeons to carry messages. They put the message on a little ring tied to the bird’s foot _[fluttering his hands like a bird taking off:]_ and then they let it fly off. _(The Sheriff looks in alarm at Gisborne, who returns a similar gaze as the Fool continues.)_ It doesn’t matter how far away the bird is when you let it go, because it will always find its way home, carrying the message with it.” _(Allan listens thoughtfully with his hand to his chin.)_  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
Djaq: **“But it isn’t their home they’re searching for, it is their mate. All you have to do is split the two of them up, and a pigeon will carry a message to the ends of the earth faster and straighter _(Robin nods, understanding the implication.)_ than any man ever could, just to be with the one they love.”   
_(Marian is about to say something, but Robin speaks first.)  
_ **Robin:** “So we could get a message to King Richard halfway across the world in… in no time at all.”   
**Djaq:** “A matter of days.”   
**Much:** _(Chuckles.)_ “Well, that’s incredible!”   
**Djaq:** “My question is, why is the Sultan’s best pigeon being used by King Richard?”   
**Robin:** _(Stands.)_ “Well, maybe they formed an alliance or something.”   
_(Leans on the beam over Marian’s head.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Or maybe King Richard and his army have helped themselves. _(Sadly:)_ If they’ve got Lar’d-nar, they’ve got the Sultan. And if they’ve got the Sultan, they’ve got everyone.”   
_(Djaq fears for her family and friends. Marian understands who Lardner is and how important he is, stands and walks over to Robin.)_  
 **Marian:** “We have to go back to the tree.” 

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff ’s quarters.  
Allan: **“So that’s what he had in his box, and the only place he could’ve left it’s up that tree!”   
**Will:** “You make me sick, you know that? Betraying your old friends. Well, I hope you’re enjoying it, Allan. I couldn’t live with myself.”   
**Sheriff:** “Oh, well, you won’t have to for much longer, you see. The penalty for being in Robin Hood’s gang… _(rears back and kicks Will.)_ …is death.” _(Gisborne smirks at Will.)  
_ **Fool:** “Right. Well, I’m glad I could have been of service. I think my work here is done. Can I go now?”   
**Sheriff:** “You can go, of course, with him to the gallows. _(to Allan:)_ Hang them both! And feed their carcasses to the birds! Come along, Gisborne, no time to lose.” _(The Fool turns to Allan behind him and grabs the key tied to Allan’s belt as he hugs his leg.)_   
**Fool:** “No, please, have mercy. Don’t let them do this to me.”   
**Allan:** “Hey!” _(Allan pushes the Fool back and, recognising a pickpocket’s art, glances down and notices the key missing, but says nothing. He looks at the Fool with a glint in his eye.)  
_ **Fool:** “I do comedy. I don’t do tragedy. Please?”   
**Allan:** “Well, seeing you swing will be comedy, won’t it?”   
_(Allan backslaps the Fool.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Very good.”   
_(The Sheriff, Gisborne and Allan leave. The Fool, keeping his head turned from the slap, shows Will the key in his palm. Isabella, who has been watching and gathering information, notices this also but says nothing as she follows the Sheriff and Gisborne out the door. Will looks back at the door and sees Allan, who turns and gives a knowing look to Will before leaving.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
** _(The Sheriff goes out the main doors. Gisborne and Allan follow to their horses.)  
_ **Isabella:** “May I join you gentlemen? It sounds like an awful lot of fun.” **  
Gisborne:** “No. _(Catching the Sheriff’s reproachful look.)_ I mean, we don’t have time to arrange a carriage and speed is of the essence.”   
**Sheriff:** “Besides, there’s no need for all of us to miss the execution - I do love a good hanging, I believe you’ll find it most amusing. _(to Gisborne and Allan.)_ Now if Robin gets the bird, it means the King knows our plans. And the last thing we need is the King and his army coming back to England _[mounts his horse by stepping on a soldier.]_ before we’re ready for them. So… _(Gisborne and Allan mount their horses.)_ … we must catch the pigeon. Catch the pigeon now.” _(The Sheriff turns his horse around and follows Gisborne out the gate with Allan behind him as the Jailer is at the gallows, adjusting the knot on a noose watching them go. Five mounted archers follow them out. The Jailer is at the gallows, adjusting the knot on a noose.)  
_ **Jailer:** “Won’t be long.” _  
(The Fool and Will stand below with their wrists cuffed, guarded by one soldier, who is watching them closely.)  
_ **Fool:** “You take your time, no rush. _(The Fool looks away, then has a thought. Looks at the guard, then back at the Jailer. The guard turns his gaze to the Jailer, just like the Fool wanted.)_ Do you think that contraption’s strong enough to hold the two of us?”   
_(With the guard’s attention on the Jailer, the Fool covertly passes the key to Will, who watches the guard as he hides the key in his fist.)  
_ **Jailer:** “Last a lifetime, that will. _(Chuckles.)_ At least your lifetime. _(Laughs at his own joke.)_ I could do your job.”   
**Will:** “I couldn’t do yours.” _(Glances with his eyes at the Fool, then the guard._ _)_  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest. Outside the outlaws’ camp.  
Much: **“But if we wait for Will then we, then we can all go together.”  
 _(Marian, with her bow and a fistful of white-etched arrows, hurries up the hill away from camp. Much, Little John, Djaq, Clarke and Robin follow.)  
_ **Marian:** “No. We have to go now. _(Stops and faces the gang.)_ Come on!”  
 **Little John:** “And if Allan returns with more men?”  
 **Much:** “Yes!”  
 **Clarke:** “We can handle Allan, in fact I’d love a chance at him.”  
 _(Robin stands between them with his bow and quiver in hand.)  
_ **Robin:** “John, if they knew where Lardner was, then they wouldn’t have terrorised the village. Now we won’t be long. _(Puts his hand on Djaq’s shoulder.)_ Work on the message until we get back. _(to Little John:)_ Now give me the rope.” _(Little John hands Robin a sheaf of rolled-up rope.)  
_ **Much:** “Good luck!”  
 _(Robin, Clarke and Marian leave for the tree.)_  
 ****

**Another part of the forest.  
** _(Gisborne leads the Sheriff, Allan and the archers through the forest. Robin, Marian and Clarke run through the forest towards the tree. Robin now has his quiver on his back. They climb up a steep rise. The Sheriff ’s party ride through the forest.)_

**Lardner’s tree.  
** _(Robin and Marian walk up to the tree, looking up into its branches. Clarke catches up to them. Robin has the rope sheaf slung over his shoulder.)  
_ **Robin:** “Do you think a bird could fly that distance and still find its way home?”   
**Marian:** “The dove found its way back to Noah’s ark.”   
**Robin:** _(Stops, still looking up into the tree.)_ “How do they do it?”   
**Marian:** “They just follow their hearts.”   
_(They both look at each other and smile, then look up into the tree.)  
_ **Clarke:** “Ugh. How cloyingly sentimental.” _  
_ **Marian:** “Oh be nice.” **  
** _(Robin smirks as he begins to tie one end of the rope around an arrow.)_ **  
Clarke:** _(To Marian:)_ “Bet you he misses first time.”  
 **Marian:** _(Confidently:)_ “How much?”  
 **Clarke:** “Firewood duty for a week.”  
 **Marian:** “You’re on.”  
 _(Robin takes aim and fires the arrow up into the tree. It embeds itself into a branch just above Lardner’s cage. Marian smirks and looks at Clarke.)  
_ **Clarke:** “Oh shut up.” _  
(Robin, his bow looped over his shoulder, pulls himself up the tree by the rope, bracing his feet on the trunk. He reaches the first big branch and gets a foothold. Marian stands at the base of the tree, looking up at him, her bow and arrows leaning against it as Robin climbs further to the next conjunction of branches.)_   
**Marian:** “Can you see it?”   
**Robin:** _(Looks up and spies the cage.)_ “That’s it, I think.” _(Pulls himself higher.)  
_ **Marian:** “Well… can you reach it?”   
**Robin:** “I’m nearly there!”   
_(Robin climbs up, gets the cage and puts its cord over his head as below, Clarke hears a horse whinny and looks to her left.)  
_ **Clarke:** “We’ve got company.” **  
Marian:** “Robin! Robin, the Sheriff ’s coming! _(Marian puts her bow over her head and tucks her arrows under the bowstring against her as the horsemen approach.)_ And Gisborne’s with him!”   
_(Unbeknownst to Robin, Marian climbs up the rope.)  
_ **Robin:** “Run! Go without me! _(Pulls the cage’s cord off over his head.)_ I’ll hold them off!” _(Sets the cage down on the branches.)  
(Marian ignores his protests, already set on climbing up the tree after the man she loves. She glances down at Clarke, knowing she would not have enough time to climb up as well.)  
_ **Marian:** “You need to go. Now.”   
_(Not needing to be told twice, Clarke sprints into the brush, just narrowly hiding as the horses enter the clearing. Marian and the rope have disappeared up the tree as Gisborne, the Sheriff and Allan arrive by the grave.)_  
 **Allan:** “Hang on. Stop. _(The horses stop.)_ Yeah. That’s the tree.”   
_(Gisborne looks up as the archers catch them up. Up in the tree, Robin aims his bow as Marian quietly comes up behind him and sits next to him. Robin waits for the archer to stop, then shoots him in the shoulder. The archer falls from his horse. Robin shoots at another man, who ducks the arrow. Gisborne, Allan and the archers move to surround the tree as the Sheriff yells up to Robin.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “You’re surrounded, Hood! You’re going nowhere!”   
**Gisborne:** _(to the wounded archer:)_ “Get back on your horse and get reinforcements.” _(The archer mounts his horse. Knowing this is her chance, Clarke backs further into the brush and hurries through the cover of bushes to track the soldier heading back to the castle.)_

_(Up in the tree, Marian looks down in alarm. Robin finally notices Marian and sighs, shaking his head, dismayed that she’s here.)_  
 **Robin:** “What are you doing here?”   
**Marian:** _(Sheepishly:)_ “Hiding?”   
**Robin:** _(Sarcastically:)_ “Great.” _  
(Looks down at the ground. The Sheriff and Gisborne peer up into the tree, but Robin and Marian are too high up to be seen and well hidden behind the leaves.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “He could just wait until it’s dark and then release the bird.”   
**Gisborne:** _(Confidently:)_ “They’ll be down before nightfall.”   
_(Gisborne and the Sheriff exchange glances.)_  
 ****

**The Road To Nottingham  
** _(Using a raised but more direct route that horses could not easily navigate, Clarke manages to catch up to the injured soldier. Just as the horse makes its way around the bend, Clarke pounces from her higher position and spectacularly misses the injured man who continues on toward the castle. Laying there a moment she begins to laugh at her own blunder. Then, getting to her feet, Clarke brushes herself off and heads in another direction toward Clun to borrow another horse.)_


	4. Robin & Marian Sitting In A Tree

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Djaq is sitting at a stump, writing the message for the King on a small strip of parchment. Little John, sitting at her feet with his staff, and Much, standing nearby, are trying to help.)  
_ **Little John:** _(Stands up.)_ “Come home.”  
 **Much:** _(Walking towards the kitchen:)_ “No, it needs, er, needs more immediacy.”  
 **Little John:** “Come home now.”  
 **Much:** _(Suddenly realising the word just used:)_ “Come home immediately!”  
 **Little John:** “What’s the matter with “now?”  
 **Much:** “Immediately”’s better.“  
 **Little John:** ““Immediately”’s longer.”  
 **Much:** “What?”  
 **Djaq:** “Lardner’s a pigeon, not an eagle. More words, more weight.”  
 **Much:** “It’s one word, same as “now!”  
 **Little John:** “Well then, use “now.”  
 **Djaq:** _(Exasperatedly:)_ “Too many cooks!“ **  
**

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
** _(The Jailer takes the Fool up to the gallows. The guard escorts Will.)  
_ **Fool:** “You know, traditionally, men in your position offer men in our position a last request.“  
 **Jailer:** “I don’t hold with tradition.”  
 _(The Jailer grabs the noose as the guard positions Will. The Fool steps to face the Jailer.)  
_ **Fool:** “It’s just a little thing. Would you to scratch my nose. I’ve got an itch.”  
 **Jailer:** “Let the Devil scratch it. You’ll see him soon enough.”  
 _(The wounded man arrives in the courtyard.)  
_ **Gisborne’s Man:** “Sir Guy’s got Robin Hood trapped up a tree! He wants  
every available man down there now. _(The alarm bells tolls. Will and the Fool use the distraction to pull a knife each from their sleeves.)_ Get your horses, quick!“  
 **Fool:** _(Faces the Jailer.)_ “One last chance, while no-one’s looking, let us go. _(Winks.)_ We’ll say no more about it, yeah? _(Winks again. The Jailer groans and puts the noose over the Fool’s head.)_ I’m a performer! I can’t die without an audience. It’s an insult to my profession. _(The Fools stabs the Jailer and Will stabs his guard.)_ I told you to keep an eye on that belt.” _(Scratches his nose.)_ **  
Clarke:** _(Riding into the courtyard:)_ “Nice to see you’ve got things handled.”  
 **Fool:** _(To Will:)_ “Friend of yours?”  
 **Will:** _(Smiles:)_ “You could say that.”  
 **Clarke:** “Don’t worry, I’m a friend. _(To Will:)_ Robin and Marian are stuck in a tree with the Sheriff and Gisborne surrounding them.”  
 **Will:** “Yeah we heard. What are you doing here?”  
 **Clarke:** _(Smirks:)_ “Rescuing you.”  
 **Fool:** “I don’t suppose you’ve got another horse stashed in that rather stylish jacket of yours?”  
 **Isabella:** _(From the cloister:)_ “Take his.”  
 _(They turn to see Isabella watching them with a goblet of wine in her hand. Following her line of sight they notice the horse of Gisborne’s injured man left unattended.)  
_ **Clarke:** “Right, you two go back to the camp and warn the others. I need to speak with Isabella, I’ll be right behind you. Go quickly!” _  
_ **Isabella:** _(Raising her goblet in appreciation as the two men ride off:)_ “Most amusing indeed.“ _  
_**Clarke:** _(Nods_ _to the Jailer and Guard:)_ “What about them?” __  
 **Isabella:** “Hang ‘em.”

**Sherwood Forest. Lardner’s tree.  
** _(Robin has taken off his quiver and set it next to Lardner’s cage where he can grab the arrows easily. He has an arrow nocked and is pointing his bow at the ground.)  
_ **Robin:** “Marian, they don’t know you’re up here. If I make a run for it, they’ll follow me and you can escape with Lardner.”   
**Marian:** _(Looking down. With alarm:)_ “They’re coming back.”   
_(Two soldiers advance towards the tree, holding their shields over their heads. Allan is crouched down behind them, holding a broadaxe. Robin draws, waiting for a shot. As Marian aims her bow, Robin shoots the first soldier in the foot, forcing him to step back and drop his shield. The Sheriff and Gisborne exchange glances. The first soldier ducks behind the second. Marian shoots at the foot of the second, but narrowly misses. Allan peers around the soldiers and up into the tree, reaching out with the axe. Robin draws as Marian nocks another arrow, then shoots, knocking the broadaxe out of Allan’s hand. Allan ducks behind the soldiers again. Robin aims and shoots again and the arrow bounces off the shield.)_   
**Marian:** “That is a complete waste of arrows.”   
**Robin:** _(Nods, glaring at Allan with narrowed eyes. Quietly:)_ “I’m just giving Allan something to think about.”   
**Marian:** “Think about us running out of arrows!”   
**Robin:** “Look, look! They’re retreating.”   
_(Allan and the soldiers walk backwards, then Allan ducks behind a tree, dashes behind another next to it and looks a bit fearfully at Gisborne.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “I have an idea. Do not let them escape while I’m gone.”   
**Gisborne:** “They’ll be dead by the time you get back.”   
**Sheriff:** “I won’t hold my breath.” _(The Sheriff canters off on his horse. Marian and Robin watch him go. Marian gets an idea.)  
_ **Marian:** “Maybe you could use me as a hostage.” _(Marian looks at Robin and he looks at her in disbelief.)  
_ **Robin:** “What?”   
**Marian:** “Well, you know Gisborne’s feelings for me. He might let you go if he thought it meant getting me back.”   
**Robin:** “Are you mad?”   
**Marian:** “I could say I was on my way home to him and… and you ambushed me in the forest.”   
**Robin:** “He’ll never fall for it. And how would that look, “Robin Hood takes Lady Marian hostage”?“   
**Marian:** "Oh, yes, us dying together might look better, but it won’t bring the King home.”   
**Robin:** “Even if Gisborne fell for it, the Sheriff wouldn’t.”   
**Marian:** “The Sheriff’s gone. While Gisborne’s in charge… Look, Robin, this could be our last chance.”   
**Robin:** _(Interrupting:)_ “No! It’s not happening!”   
**Marian:** _(Trying to be patient:)_ “Robin, have you got a better idea?”   
_(Robin is flustered because he hasn’t.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Djaq, Little John and Much are still discussing the wording of the note. Little John is sitting at Djaq’s feet. Much paces in front of them, reciting.)_   
**Much:** “Right - "Your Majesty. No reinforcements. John plots to steal your throne. _(Little John nods his approval.)_ Come home… now.” _(Little John nods again as Djaq writes, leaning on her knee. Little John nods, satisfied.)_ Short, sharp and to the point.”   
**Djaq:** _(Picking up the parchment and reading it:)_ “I’ll add "make peace… before "come home.” _(Puts the note down to write.)_ “Make peace… immediately.”   
**Much:** _(Smiles, pleased.)_ “Ah… Well, you know, I do like "immediately.”   
_(Suddenly the Fool steps into the camp adding his thought, dressed in the Jailer’s clothes.)  
_ **Fool:** “But it needs more emotion. _(Little John stands with his staff, ready to use it as Much grabs a long-handled spoon from the kitchen and Djaq bends down for her sword and draws it. They point their weapons at the Fool, who continues on undeterred.)_ Make it bigger, raise the stakes and alliterate. Alliteration makes it much more memorable.” _(Smiles.)  
_ **Much:** “Where have you come from?”   
**Fool:** _(Slightly irked:)_ “I appear, I disappear… It’s what I do. To tell how would spoil the illusion.”   
_(Will runs in beside him dressed in his former guard’s uniform.)  
_ **Will:** “He’s with me.” _(Will rips off the face-mail and takes off the helmet. The others relax with sighs.)_   
**Djaq:** “I thought you’d been caught.” _(Sheathes her sword.)_   
**Fool:** “Madam, manacles mere mist to myself and… _(tails off, at a loss for words. Will looks at him.)_ … my mate.” _(Smiles.)  
_ **Will:** “You know about the pigeon?”   
**Much:** “Yes. The others have gone to get him.”   
**Will:** “Yeah, well, so have the Sheriff and Gisborne. Clarke came and got us, they’ve got them trapped up a tree, surrounded.”   
**Little John:** _(Turns to Djaq and Much.)_ “We need to go… now!”   
**Much:** “Immediately!”   
_(The gang scramble to get ready.)_  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest. Lardner’s tree.  
** _(The reinforcements arrive from the castle and encircle the tree.)_   
**Gisborne:** “OK, line up. You, over there! _(In the tree, Robin’s eyes widen and he sighs as their situation becomes more grim.)_ Let’s get him down. Right, line up!”   
****

**Sherwood Forest. Somewhere between the camp and Lardner’s tree.  
** _(Djaq, Much, Will, Little John and the Fool run through the forest. After a while, Much stops and looks around as the Fool passes him. They glance up at the trees with no intention of giving up the nearly impossible task.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.** _  
(The Sheriff dismounts.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Saddle me up a horse. Make it a fast one. _(Noticing Isabella stood in the cloister.)_ Ah Isabella, did you enjoy the executions?”   
**Isabella:** “Oh yes they were most…entertaining, Vaisey.”   
**Sheriff:** “Good. Tell you what, if you don’t mind riding, why don’t you grab yourself a horse and join me on the ride back to the forest - you won’t want to miss this.”   
**Isabella:** _(Moving quickly down the steps:)_ “I’d hate to miss all the fun.”   
**Sheriff:** “Excellent. _(He looks up at the gallows where two bodies hang, hoods over their heads, dressed as the Fool and Will, and is satisfied.)_ I’ll be leaving shortly.” _(Runs up the steps and inside.)_  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest. Lardner’s tree.  
** _(Ten men holding shields over their heads stand ready.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “It’s just a matter of time now, Hood. Start saying your prayers.”  
 **Robin:** “If they come any nearer, they’ll get the same and I won’t be aiming at their feet! _(to Marian.)_ Give me your arrows.”  
 **Marian:** “It’s not enough.”  
 **Robin:** “Well, they don’t know that, do they?”  
 _(Marian reaches for her arrows.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(to Allan:)_ “Ready?”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Move!“ _  
(Allan, behind the soldiers in two lines of five shields each, start to shuffle towards the tree.)  
_ **Marian:** “I’ll scream. Then I can say you were holding me hostage.”   
**Robin:** “You didn’t scream earlier. He’s not stupid. I’ll deal with this, Marian. _(Below they can see the shields advancing.)_ It’ll take them hours to cut down this tree. And in that time the gang’ll realise something’s wrong. _(Marian nods, not convinced in the least.)_ Yeah? They’ll come and help.”   
_(Allan and one shield-bearer step forward to the tree.)  
_ **Allan:** “Come, come. That’s it. Stop.”   
_(Robin and Marian strain to see what Allan will do.)  
_ **Marian:** “I can’t hear an axe. What are they waiting for? _(Below, Allan sets down a bucket and splashes a black liquid onto the tree with a bowl. Robin sighs and hangs his head in utter dismay.)_ You know what that is, don’t you?”   
**Robin:** “It’s pitch. _(Below, Allan splashes the bucket’s contents onto the trunk.)_ It burns hot and it burns fast.”   
_(Allan retreats to the others under the cover of the shield. Once back into position, the shield wall retreats.)_  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest. Near Lardner’s tree.  
** _(Djaq, Much, Will, Little John and the Fool and stop amongst the trees. They have no idea where Lardner’s tree is.)  
_ **Little John:** “Much, I think it’s this way.”  
 **Much:** “You think?!”  
 **Djaq:** “Shhh!”   
_(Listens.)  
_ **Much:** “Don’t tell me to shush! We’re looking for a tree in a forest! Where’s Clarke?! She knows where it is!”  
 **Djaq:** “Shut up and listen!”  
 _(Much spins round to face her. From a distance, the group can hear Gisborne shouting.)  
_ **Gisborne:** (I hope you’re ready, Hood!)  
 **Fool:** “I’m sensing it’s that way.” _(Points to his right with his bow.)_  
 _(Much nods in agreement and he and Djaq draw their swords. The gang set off in the direction of Gisborne’s voice.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “You tried to cover me in pitch once, Hood, do you remember? _(Gisborne takes a bow from a man behind him. Allan stands unhappily next to him holding a lit torch and a raised shield.)_ Tried to cook me alive in my own armour!”   
**Robin:** _(From the tree:)_ “Yeah! I should’ve gone through with it!”   
**Gisborne:** _(Smirks.)_ “Talking trees are good, but burning bushes are better. _(Motions to Allan to follow him and slowly steps forward.)_ And I don’t see a trough of water for you to jump into.”   
_(Robin finishes nocking one of Marian’s arrows and draws at Gisborne. Marian watches miserably, thinking through the flaws in her original plan, having made up her mind to return to her position as spy in the castle.)_

**Marian:** “If I were bound and gagged, I couldn’t scream. So all we have to do—”   
**Robin:** _(Interrupting:)_ “No!”   
**Marian:** “There’s no other way!” _(Gisborne dips an arrow into the bucket of pitch, then glances up at the tree. He holds the arrow up, about to light it in the torch, but Robin shoots it out of his hand.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Looks at Marian sternly.)_ “There’s always another way.”   
**Gisborne:** “Shields!” _  
(All the shield-bearers retreat backwards towards Gisborne, holding their shields over their heads.)  
_ **Marian:** “This is just putting off the inevitable.”   
**Robin:** “You’re not going back to him.”   
**Marian:** “I can do more good in the castle.”   
**Robin:** “Marian, I would rather die here than have you go back to the—”   
**Marian:** _(Interrupting bitterly:)_ “If you die now, my father died for nothing!”   
**Robin:** “Trust me, I’ll get us out of this—”   
**Marian:** _(Interrupting:)_ “No, you won’t! Not without my help. Look, we’re in this together. _(Firmly:)_ Now tie me up.”   
**Gisborne:** “Right, listen to me. He’s only got two choices now: run or burn. Either way, he’s finished. _(The gang creep up behind Gisborne.)_ And any bird that leaves those leaves dies in the sky.”  
 **Djaq:** “There are too many of them. _(Looks at Much.)_ What are we going to do?“  
 **Gisborne:** “After three, open the shield wall. One… _(Dips a second arrow tip in the pitch bucket.)_ Two… _(Gisborne lights the arrow in the torch, much to Allan’s chagrin.)_ … Three!”   
_(The shield wall splits open. Gisborne draws, then spies Marian, a gag in her mouth and her hands bound behind her, being lowered to the ground. Gisborne stops. The gang watch in shock. Marian grunts as the rope bites into her. Robin lets go of the rope, wrapped around a branch to prevent it from falling further, and whips his bow off over his head.)  
_ **Robin:** _(With arrow nocked:)_ “Gisborne! If I die, Marian dies!”   
**Gisborne:** _(Panicked:)_ “No! _(Hands the arrow to a man behind him, then turns to the shield wall.)_ Move! _(Runs forward with his bow.)_ Marian!”   
_(Robin shoots and the arrow lands directly in front of Gisborne, who stops short and aims up into the tree.)  
_ **Robin:** “So it’s true. _(Draws his bow.)_ You still love her. I’ve found your weakness, Gisborne.”   
**Gisborne:** “If you harm a single hair on her head, I swear I will kill you. You will die more slowly and more painfully than any man has ever died before.”   
**Robin:** “Well, I thought that was the point!”   
**Gisborne:** “No. It would have been relatively quick and painless.”   
**Robin:** “You let me go, I’ll leave her behind, untouched.”   
**Gisborne:** _(Glances back.)_ “I’ll think about it. _(Stares up at Robin, then takes a step backwards.)_ Everybody back!”   
**Allan:** “Stay together!”   
**Gisborne:** “Move!”   
_(Behind Gisborne, the gang relax.)  
_ **Will:** “Well… that bought us some time. _(Robin hauls Marian back up the tree.)_ Any ideas?”   
**Fool:** “We need to make Robin and Marian disappear.”   
**Much:** “How do we do that?”   
**Fool:** _(Proudly:)_ “A puff of smoke.” 


	5. Desperate Times…

**Lardner’s Tree.  
** _(Robin unties Marian’s hands. Marian loses her balance and grabs a branch.)  
_ **Robin:** “Careful. You all right?”   
**Marian:** _(Quietly:)_ “Yeah.” _  
(Her face shows pain and she rubs under her arms where the rope cut in.)  
_ **Robin:** “I won’t leave you behind, but we can make him think that I will.”   
_(They look down at Gisborne as he speaks.)_   
**Gisborne:** “So now we can all see the famous Robin Hood for who he really is, a common _coward_ using an innocent _woman_ as a hostage!”   
_(Will, still dressed as a guard and with helmet on, sneaks forward towards the soldiers, who all have their attention up the tree.)  
_ **Robin:** “She’s not an innocent! She’s one of you lot! A pampered parasite living off the backs of the poor! _(Marian raises her brows at another one of Robin’s “little speeches.”)_ It’s nothing personal.“   
_(As Gisborne speaks, Will grabs a spool of wire, a worn lump of flint and the bag on which they sit. He sneaks back to the gang.)_   
**Gisborne:** "You can’t hide behind her skirts forever! Come down and fight like a man!”   
**Robin:** _(Sternly:)_ “Remove your soldiers, Gisborne, or she dies at sundown!”   
( _Clarke meanwhile finally arrives back at the tree. From her position she can see the entire situation unfold.)_

**Gisborne:** _(to Allan:)_ “He wouldn’t do that, would he? He’s bluffing. This is a siege. All I have to do is wait.”   
**Allan:** “Well, you can’t wait too long, though. You know as soon as the Sheriff gets back, she’s gonna die.”   
_(Gisborne looks fiercely up the tree and draws his bow as Will rejoins the gang, removes his helmet and tosses the bag of treasures to the Fool.)  
_ **Little John:** “Ready? _(The Fool nods.)_ Let’s go.”   
_(The gang scatter out behind Gisborne and start lighting smoky fires with flints. They run off to set more round the tree. Allan notices the smoke.)_   
**Allan:** “The forest’s on fire.”   
**Gisborne:** “It’s a smoke screen. _(Turns to the soldiers:)_ You, you, and you, find the fire. Put it out. His men are in the forest. _(Gisborne draws at the tree as Allan checks the forest behind him.)_ Right. Surround the tree! Move! _(The soldiers spread out as the smoke thickens.)_ Make sure you can see the man on either side of you at all times! _(Coughs.)_ Right. Close in the circle! Move in!“  
 _(Will and Little John put the second part of their plan into action. Will runs over to Little John with a bow.)_  
 **Little John:** “Hurry up! _(Will carefully aims the bow and shoots an arrow with a rope tied to it. It hits the tree trunk right between Robin and Marian, who are startled by it.)_ Yes!” _  
_ **Gisborne:** “I know what you’re doing, Hood, and it won’t work! _(In the tree, Robin pulls the arrow out of the trunk and notices a small piece of paper wrapped around it.)_ We’re ready for you! Ready and waiting!” ( _Robin unfurls the note and reads it, then nods.)_  
 **Robin:** “It’s from Will. _(Crumples the note.)_ He’s got a plan.”   
_(Marian looks down the length of the rope. Below, Will wraps the rope round a tree trunk.)  
_ **Little John:** “Here, here.”  
 _(Will hands the rope to Little John. In the tree, Robin ties his end round a thick branch. The Fool runs over to help and tests the tautness as Little John anchors his end round his shoulders. Gisborne keeps his bow aimed up the tree, but can’t see anything through the smoke. He coughs. The Fool comes up to Will and Little John.)  
_ **Will:** _(to the Fool:)_ “OK, good. Horses.”  
 _(Will slaps the Fool on the shoulder and they run off. Little John whistles to signal he’s ready. Allan recognises it and glances back, but says nothing.)_

( _In the tree, Robin has looped the cord of Lardner’s cage over his head and shoulder and is making a last check on his end of the rope.)  
_ **Robin:** “Marian, you’ll have to put your arms around me.”   
**Marian:** _(Quietly, unhappily:)_ “No. I’m not coming.”   
**Robin:** “Marian, we haven’t got time for this!”   
**Marian:** “Then go… before they see the rope.”   
**Robin:** “We can both go… now.”   
**Marian:** “I’m staying here… until you get away safely.”  
 _(Robin looks down unable to bear the thought of losing Marian when he notices something below them.)  
_ **Robin:** "Marian, come here, quickly.”  
 **Marian:** “Is this a trick?”  
 **Robin:** “No, look it’s Clarke.”  
 _(Marian moves closer to Robin and leans over to watch as Clarke walks into view. Taking slow yet determined steps, Clarke walks toward Gisborne’s men and raises her hands in surrender.)  
_ **Clarke:** “I demand to be taken to the castle. As a member of the Royal family, it is your sworn duty to protect me.”  
 **Marian:** “What is she doing? She’s giving herself up. Robin we-”  
 **Robin:** “She’s giving both of us time to escape. Come on, you go first, John will catch you.”  
 **Marian:** “But we can’t just let Clarke give herself up like this.”  
 **Robin:** “First thing’s first. We escape then we save the Princess. Come on!”  
 **Gisborne:** “Grab her, don’t let her out of your sight.”   
_(Marian puts her bow over the rope and slides down to the ground under the cover of the smoke. Little John catches her at the bottom.)_

_(Robin quickly follows with Lardner’s cage in tow.)_  
 **Gisborne:** ”Hood! Hood where are you?! Marian! _(Gisborne moves closer to the tree, his bow raised as the smoke begins to clear. Peering up at the top he can see no one there. Enraged, pointing at Clarke:)_ You will pay for this, Princess. _(To his men:)_ Take her back to the castle and lock her up, now!”  
 _(Clarke gives Gisborne a defiant smile as Gisborne’s men begin shackling her wrists and ankles.)_ **  
**

**Further out in the forest.  
** _(Robin, Marian and Little John join the Fool and Will waiting on horseback. Three more horses wait nearby. Robin takes the cord off and hands the cage to Will.)_ **  
Robin:** “Is the note ready?”   
**Will:** “Yeah.”   
**Robin:** "Good. Get out of here and don’t let that bird go until you’re out of range, right?” 

_(The Fool and Will ride first through the forest, Robin behind them.)  
_ **Robin:** “Release the bird! Release him!”   
_(Unbeknownst to Robin, the Sheriff is sitting nearby on his horse with his hawk. He smiles and looks up. Will and the Fool stop. Will takes Lardner out of his cage and looks back to see horsemen in pursuit. Robin stops and looks back as a bird takes to the air.)  
_ **Allan:** “Come on!” _(The archers shoot at the bird, but they all miss. Much and Djaq, on foot, hop up onto a large boulder to watch.)  
_ **Much:** _(Pointing:)_ “There!” _  
(Robin smiles at the bird flying free. The Sheriff is calmly sitting on his horse, watching things unfold as he expected.)_   
**Sheriff:** _(Singsong to his hawk:)_ “And fetch.” _  
(The Sheriff releases his hawk, which immediately goes after the pigeon. Much watches in consternation.)_   
**Much:** “No!”   
_(The Sheriff watches eagerly as the hawk snatches the pigeon from the air. He mimics the catch by swiping his fist closed and grins evilly. Turning to Isabella he notices the brief look of disappointment on her face.)  
_ **Isabella:** _(Recovering quickly, Sardonically:)_ “Such a pity.”   
_(Djaq puts her hands on her head in disbelief, then puts her hand on Much’s shoulder. The Sheriff chuckles. Robin stares, angry at being outsmarted, then turns his horse and gallops off.)_


	6. Birds Of A Feather…

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
** _(Gisborne, flanked by soldiers, furiously drags Clarke into the castle courtyard.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Upon spotting Allan:)_ “Allan, come here and show the Princess to her cell!”  
 _(As Allan moves quickly down the castle steps towards them, Clarke’s eyes show the contempt she has for the traitor.)_  
 **Clarke:** “You make me sick, Allan a Dale.”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah, I’ve heard that a few times today already.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Impatiently:)_ “Come on, come on, I haven’t got time to lose.”  
 _(Gisborne shoves Clarke’s restraints in Allan’s hands and turns to leave as the Sheriff and Isabella appear at the castle doors.)_  
 **Sheriff:** _(From the top of the castle steps:)_ “Gisborne! Where do you think you’re going?”  
 **Gisborne:** “To save Marian. Hood’s got her held hostage in the woods and I’m going to get her back.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Oh no you are not. _(Walking quickly down the steps:)_ You are going to stay here with me and plan for the Prince’s imminent arrival.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Spins around:)_ “You don’t need me here for that. _(Noticing his sister:)_ Isabella can help you plan your celebrations.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(As Gisborne turns to leave again:)_ “Gisborne I forbid you to go after that girl. She is not coming back here!”  
 **Gisborne:** “My Lord-”  
 **Sheriff:** “I mean it, Gisborne. I need you here and that’s my final word.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Rages in frustration:)_ “I cannot leave her at the mercy of Robin Hood!”  
 **Sheriff:** “Oh grow up, Gisborne. Marian is a trap. For all you know she’s part of Hood’s gang.”  
 _(Clarke averts her gaze as Allan and Isabella exchange knowing looks.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “No. If you had seen-”  
 **Isabella:** _(Interjecting:)_ “Oh now Vaisey, stop it. Marian has done nothing to deserve your suspicion and I refuse to allow you to slander her name any longer. You’ve successfully thwarted Hood’s plan and we’ll soon find the Pact of Nottingham before Prince John gets here. Now lets go inside and celebrate.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Slightly appeased:)_ “Hmm. Perhaps you’re right. _(Looking at Clarke:)_ What about her?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Considers Clarke:)_ "Hm. Well the shackles certainly won’t do. After all, she is Royalty and having her locked away in the dungeons when the Prince arrives would make a bad impression.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I don’t see why. My uncle intends to lock me away for the rest of my life.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Ignoring Clarke, to Isabella:)_ “Indeed. Very well _(To Allan:)_ Remove her restraints, find the Princess a room and post two guards outside her door around the clock. _(Turns to leave then adds:)_ Marian’s old room should do nicely, don’t you think, Gisborne?“  
 _(The Sheriff smirks then turns and walks briskly back up the castle steps, leaving Gisborne fuming in his wake.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.**  
 _(Robin is the last to arrive at the camp. He approaches with a dejected walk and sighs. The gang line up at the entrance to meet him with solemn faces.)  
_ **Much:** “Cheer up.”  
 **Robin:** “What have I got to be cheery about?”  
 **Marian:** _(Moving forward:)_ “Well, me for one thing.”  
 _(She leans in and kisses him on the cheek.)  
_ **Much:** “Yes, that and…we’ve got a visitor.”   
_(Looks to his left.)  
_ **Robin:** _(to the Fool:)_ “Who are you?”  
 **Will:** “No, not him. _(Brings out Lardner from under his guard’s jerkin.)_ Him. It’s Lardner. Say hello.”  
 _(Robin glances at Much and laughs, absolutely astonished.)  
_ **Robin:** “You’re joking.”  
 _(Will shakes his head and smiles. The others smile and laugh.)  
_ **Fool:** “When you want something to disappear, (holds up a finger.) the trick is to _[sweeps his hand across]_ divert the audiences attention.”  
 **Will:** “We switched the birds.”  
 **Fool:** “I just happened to have a spare stuck up my sleeve.” _(Nods, smiling.)_  
 _(Will, chuckling, steps over to Djaq who attaches the note to Lardner.)  
_ **Little John:** “Should’ve attached your verse and the note to the decoy bird.”  
 **Much:** “Nah, it would’ve just weighed him down.”  
 **Will:** _(Will steps back with Lardner.)_ “Erm… yeah, speaking of decoy birds, is Clarke going to be all right at the castle?”  
 **Robin:** _(Glancing at Marian:)_ “Yeah. She’ll be fine. She can look after herself.”  
 **Marian:** _(Trying to lighten the mood:)_ “I just think she did it to get out of firewood duty.”  
 **Will:** _(Nods:)_ “Right, well, hey, _(Will holds out Lardner to Robin, who steps up to take him.)_ do you want to… do the honours?”  
 **Djaq:** _(Looks at Much behind her.)_ “At least we have some hope now.”  
 _(Much nods and puts his hand on Djaq’s shoulder.)  
_ **Robin:** “Yeah, thanks to Lardner. _(Kisses the bird’s head.)_ Good luck, my friend. _(Glances above him to be sure he’s clear of the roof.)_ Safe journey home.“  
 _(Robin launches the pigeon up into the air with both hands. Lardner flies up into the trees. Will chuckles. All are watching, hoping, smiling, as Lardner sails over the forest through the plume of smoke, heading for home.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Clarke/Marian’s Chamber.**  
 _(Clarke stands at the window, watching the guards below perform their duties. Behind her, stood by the table is Isabella who has just recounted the events at Hamleigh Manor.)  
_ **Clarke:** “So they’re all dead, the Hamleighs?”  
 **Isabella:** “Yes, they’re all gone.”  
 **Clarke:** “Sounds like a bloodbath.”  
 **Isabella:** “It wasn’t pretty.”  
 **Clarke:** “And this means the Sheriff now has his own army?”  
 **Isabella:** “Not officially, Blamire is the leader and has the loyalty of the men but he is loyal to Vaisey.”  
 **Clarke:** “But the Sheriff is essentially the Commander?”  
 **Isabella:** “I suppose, from what I’ve been told, the army is dormant right now. The men have been split up and distributed equally across all of the provinces that are loyal to the Black Knights’ cause.”  
 **Clarke:** “So when the King returns, the Sheriff will call his army together?”  
 **Isabella:** “Well he’ll inform Blamire to reform the army, yes I assume that’s the plan.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Turning back into the room:)_ “Then it’s a good thing we have a plan of our own.”  
 **Isabella:** “Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”  
 **Clarke:** _(Determinedly:)_ “There’s no turning back. I got myself inside, now all I have to do is find the perfect time to strike.“  
 **Isabella:** “And if the plan all goes to hell?”  
 **Clarke:** _(Grimly:)_ “Then the battle between the Prince and Lexa’s armies will take us all there with it.”

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ Camp. Early Evening.  
** _(The gang are settled in the camp for the evening. The mood is relaxed and, for lack of a better word, merry. After discussing the days events, inevitably the conversation returns to a ligher subject.)  
_ **Djaq:** _(A little perturbed:)_ "We needed honey!”  
 **Will:** _(Defensively:)_ “Yeah!”  
 **Much:** “With the amount of ‘honey’ you supposedly go searching for, we should never run out. _(As Robin and Marian share a laugh, pointing:)_ And you two. We should be stocked up for months. _(Sourly:)_ But I’m still not getting any.”  
 **Robin:** “Ah ha! I think we’ve found the route of Much’s problem.”  
 **Marian:** _(Innocently:)_ “Sugar cravings?”  
 **Little John:** “Oh, he’s craving some sugar all right.”  
 _(The gang all laugh as Much shakes his head.)  
_ **Much:** “Yeah all right, very funny.”  
 **Marian:** “What about Eve? I thought you two were very friendly.”  
 **Robin:** “Eve? Your old servant at the castle?”  
 **Marian:** “That’s the one.”  
 **Will:** “Wasn’t she working for the Sheriff?”  
 **Much:** “Yes, she was. But my roguish charm convinced her to switch sides.”  
 **Djaq:** “She took pity on you.”  
 **Much:** _(As Will snorts in laughter:)_ “Hey, whatever works. _(To Marian:)_ And no, we haven’t seen each other since.”  
 **Marian:** _(Reproachfully:)_ “I expected better of you.”  
 **Much:** “Well it’s not like I can send her a letter is it? We don’t exactly receive post here in the forest for one thing.”  
 **Djaq:** “And you couldn’t read it anyway, for another.”  
 _(Little John laughs at this.)  
_ **Much:** “Oi. That’s besides the point.”  
 **Robin:** “Well what is your point, Much?”  
 **Much:** “My point is…whenever a girl shows the slightest bit of interest in me she always ends up either running from the Sheriff or being captured by him.”  
 **Will:** “So, really, your problem is with the Sheriff?”  
 **Much:** “Yes! I mean no. I mean…God I’m lonely.”  
 _(The gang all collectively 'Aww’ for Much’s benefit.)  
_ **Marian:** “Come here, Much.”  
 _(Marian leans over and pulls Much to her, his head now resting on her chest.)  
_ **Robin:** “Oi, careful, those are spoken for.”  
 **Marian:** _(Winks:)_ “Shhh.”  
 _(Robin smirks at the sight of his fiancée and best friend sharing a moment of closeness. Something he has not seen since before the Holy Land.)  
_ **Little John:** “There’s always whores. ( _Everyone looks at him with shocked expressions.)_ I mean, well… it would solve his loneliness.”  
 **Marian:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “Little John.”  
 **Much:** _(Almost dreamily against Marian’s bosom:)_ “No money.”  
 **Marian:** _(Craning her neck to look down at Much:)_ “You’ve considered it then?”  
 **Djaq:** _(Waving this suggestion off:)_ “You don’t want to be dealing with women of the night. Lord knows what disease you’d catch. Trust me, I saw enough of that. _(As everyone now turns their attention to the Saracen. Defensively:)_ I was the physician, they all came to me for all their ailments. Big and small.”  
 **Marian:** “Really?”  
 **Djaq:** _(Nods:)_ “Oh yes.”  
 **Will:** _(Curiously:)_ “Seen many, have you?”  
 **Djaq:** “My share, yes. This was back when they all thought I had one of my own, of course.”  
 **Will:** “And were there any that er…well you know…”  
 **Marian:** _(Helpfully:)_ “Stood out?”  
 **Robin:** “Marian!”  
 **Marian:** _(Pouts:)_ “He was struggling with his question and how to put it.”  
 **Djaq:** _(Smiling at Will:)_ “Not in my experience.”  
 _(Will and Djaq exchange knowing smiles.)  
_ **Will:** _(Quietly:)_ “Really?”  
 **Djaq:** “Mmm. You know just how to put… things.”  
 _(Will’s eyebrows raise of their own volition and his complexion reddens.)_  
 **Will:** “You know what, I think I’m going to go fetch some firewood before dark.”  
 **Djaq:** _(Getting to her feet:)_ “I’ll go with you.”  
 **Will:** “Great.”  
 _(And before anyone can say anything further, Will and Djaq head off down the valley away from camp and sprint up the hill to disappear down the other side.)_  
 **Much:** _(Sitting up:)_ “Well that was subtle.”  
 **Little John:** “Subtle as a battering ram.”  
 **Robin:** _(Smiling over at Marian:)_ “Speaking of which, hadn’t we better do that thing we were discussing earlier?”  
 **Much:** “What thing?”  
 **Marian:** _(Smiling:)_ “Oh, yes. The thing. _(Looking at Robin as she speaks:)_ The very…urgent… _(Robin nods.)_ pressing… thing that needs dealing with.”  
 **Much:** “That sounds like a handful.”  
 **Marian:** “Oh you could say that.”  
 **Much:** “Then we’ll go with you, many hands make light work and all.”  
 **Robin & Marian:** “No!”  
 **Robin:** “No, you stay here and we’ll deal with the er…”  
 **Little John:** _(Knowingly:)_ “Urgent, pressing problem?”  
 **Robin:** _(Points:)_ “Yes, exactly. Shouldn’t take long. _(Marian clears her throat meaningfully:)_ Erm… No longer than a few hours. We’ll be back by _(Looks questioningly to Marian:)_ morning.”  
 **Marian:** _(Nods, gathering their sleeping furs:)_ “At the earliest.”  
 **Robin:** “Right. Well, _(Grabbing his and Marian’s bows:)_ we’ll see you tomorrow.”  
 **Much:** “In the morning.”  
 **Little John:** “At the earliest.”  
 **Robin:** _(As Marian grabs his hand:)_ “Exactly.”  
 _(Robin and Marian bid a hasty retreat as Much slumps back down against a wooden beam.)  
_ **Much:** _(Sulks:)_ “Rampant. All four of them. Honestly.”  
 **Little John:** “Oh, cheer up, Much. _(Moving towards him with his arms outstretched.)_ Come here and I’ll give you a cuddle.”  
 **Much:** _(Getting to his feet and backing away slightly:)_ “Er, no thanks, John. Really.”  
 **Little John:** “Come on, it’ll be getting cold soon. Think how cosy you’ll be.”  
 **Much:** “No, no really, I’m fine.”  
 **Little John:** _(Teasingly:)_ “Just a little hug and a kiss, come on Mr. Lonely.”  
 **Much:** _(Trapped in a corner:)_ “No, John don’t!”  
 _(Little John roars with laughter as we…)_  
 **Fade to Black.**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)


End file.
